Don't leave, Sasuke!
by Flirty Aquarius
Summary: Sasuke left Sakura. But what for? Based on the episode. Yeah.


Don't Leave, Sasuke!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto the character or the show. Too bad….T.T

Sasuke glanced back at Konoha. **So many memories here…** He thought as he pulled out his cell phone, and dialed Itachi's number. He waited for awhile until….

"Hello?" Sasuke recognized the voice as Rukia, one of Itachi's seven girlfriends.

"It's Sasuke," he began, "Where's Itachi?"

"……Hang on." There was a pause. Sasuke could her Rukia say something like, 'save it for later,' or something. Sasuke shuddered and waited impatiently for Itachi to pick up the frickin' phone.

"What?" Itachi said in a way of a greeting. "Where the Hell are you?!" Sasuke yelled into the phone.

"Whoa, chill gangsta!" Itachi answered, "I'm coming! Just wait a bit!" Sasuke groaned. "How long?" He demanded. "Uh…." Itachi glanced at his watch, "7:15, or later. I really don't know. See ya in awhile, okay?" Sasuke glared at his older brother through the phone. "Okay." He said flatly. Then, hung up.

"Damn brother and his girlfriends." He mumbled.

Sasuke glanced impatiently at his golden watch. _7:10_ it read. **He's gonna be here soon. I hope. **Everything was quiet until he heard a familiar feminine voice behind him, a voice that couldn't be mistaken. At all. It was no other than Haruno Sakura. Yelling, "Sasuke! Sasuke! Over here! Where are you going?!" Sasuke glared at the pink-haired kunoichi behind him. "Crazy." Sasuke said.

"What?" Sakura walked up next to him, "what'd you say? Are you going crazy?" Sasuke ignored the girl, and looked at his watch. _7:11_ It read. **Damn, it's only been a minute! **

Sakura and Sasuke stood in silence for awhile, until Sakura broke the quiet. "Why are you going crazy? Aren't you going to Itachi's?" Sasuke stood staring at the girl, "yeah..." he answered. Sakura's eye's went huge, "Why?! Itachi's a jack-ass! You can't leave! No! No, Sasuke! Don't leave, Sasuke!" Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Am I supposed to stay here?" he asked, "Yes!" Sakura said as if it were the easiest question in the universe. "Well, you're out of luck," Sasuke said, looking at his watch, again. It read:_ 7:13_ "Why are you leaving?" Sakura asked curiously. "Cuz, Itachi wants me to meet his new girlfriend, Orihime." Sakura stood in silence. "Oh," she looked down at the ground. Sasuke again, glanced at his watch, now it read, _7:22_ **Holy Shit! It's been 8 minutes already? Where the Hell is he? **

Sasuke pulled out his phone, flipped it open and dialed.

Ring, Ring, Ring…. "Damn it, pick up!" Sasuke mumbled.

"Now what?" Itachi greeted. "Where the Hell are you? I've been waiting!" Itachi glared at his arrogant brother through the phone. "Just around the corner." He answered then hung up.

Sasuke also hung up. Then, just as Itachi said, his Convertible came around the corner, with Itachi and Rukia.

"Finally," Sasuke glared at the 17 year old boy in front of him. Sasuke turned around to notice that Sakura was still behind him. "What do you want?" Sasuke asked the girl. "Sasuke…I don't want you to leave." She said softly. Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned to face the pink-haired girl. "I'm only going to be gone for awhile," Sasuke said, trying to cheer up Sakura. But, his smile didn't work. Sakura's eyes filled up with threatening tears. She closed her eyes so they wouldn't come out. But they did.

"Sakura," Sasuke pulled back a loose strand of pink hair, and put it behind her ear. Sakura glanced up, looking into his onyx eyes. "Sakura," he repeated, and then whispered into her ear, "Close you eyes, and don't open them." Sakura confusedly closed her eyes, following his directions. "Now what?" She asked, "Do you want me to-" Sakura didn't get to finish because…

Sasuke kissed her. Sakura almost opened her eyes, to see if this was real, but didn't. She tried to savor the moment and kiss him back, but Sasuke pulled away.

"That'll hold you until I get back, okay?" Sasuke smiled at his teammate. Sakura smiled back, her eyes still closed. "Okay…" she answered. "Good," Sasuke smirked, then his voice grew far away, "Open your eyes," He yelled. Wait. Yelled? Sakura opened her eyes and saw Sasuke jump in a car and drive away. "Sasuke!" She screamed. But it was no use. He was gone. "Sasuke…" She whispered, "Sasuke," She said finally. She felt the tears from earlier come back to her eyes.

She turned around, and walked home.

**The End**

A/N: hi. I know what you're thinking, "Poor Sakura!" She'll get over it, or will she? Bwahahahaha!!!


End file.
